


Giddy

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 41: Forbidden kiss
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Giddy

Virgil giggles, giddy and tired as Janus pulls him up the stairs towards his room.

"Shhh!" Janus whispers, but he's smiling too, wide enough for Virgil to see a flash of pointed teeth. "They'll hear you!"

He nods his head down towards the couch where the other sides all sleep, half leaning against each other as a movie plays forgotten on the TV.

Virgil mimes zipping his lips and let's Janus pull him the rest of the way upstairs. They don't even make it into another room before Virgil tugs Janus in for a kiss, laughing against his lips and enjoying the warm tingle of butterflies in his stomach.

There's something so familiar about it, but at the same time it feels so new and exciting and Virgil feels giddy on the feeling. Janus seems to feel it too because his eyes shine and his smile matches Virgil's.

It takes forever to finally make it into Janus's room and Virgil is quick to pull Janus down for another kiss.

"I've missed this," He mumbles when he pulls away, cheeks red under pale foundation.

Janus hums in agreement and holds Virgil a little closer. "Me too."


End file.
